1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a television stand, and in particular, to a ratchet-governed television stand capable of automatically locking a fixing position.
2. Related Art
With the continuous progress of science and technology, people's living standards continue to rise, audio-visual industries have been rapidly developed, the flat-panel television has been a great welcome due to advantages of small size and light weight, which is mostly mounted on a fixed bracket when it is placed, but the imaging technology of the flat-panel television is different from that of the ordinary tube television, and when people watch the program, they need to face the television squarely so as to achieve a very good visual effect, especially for an LCD television; thus, the television stand capable of rotating a certain angle is welcomed by consumers, but the current television stands mostly rotate a certain angle to meet the viewing angle, and then the angle position needs to be manually fixed, when a different angle is needed, the manual fixing operation is required again, the use and operation is quite troublesome, and some even need the help of some professional operation; so, a simple and convenient television stand capable of automatically locking the fixing position is in urgent need, so as to meet people's demands.